A Crazy Love Square!
by Ebony Silk
Summary: Harry, Hermoine and Ron's fifth year has just begun. So why is everyone so confused about Harry and Hermoine's relationship? Maybe it's the strange looks that are being thrown their way by Fred and George. A bit of brotherly competition never hurt, right?
1. A Summer's End

**Author's Note**

**Thanks everyone who is reading this! I just have to say, please review, because it really helps. The critical ones even more, 'cause then I know what I'm doing wrong, and can hopefully change it! Oh, and the little button you press to go to the next chapter, it's at the top of the page, I don't know how to change it, so yeah.**

**Oh Becca, please read and review - critically, 'cause I know you can!**

I guess I better add a **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, places, terminology, etc. Nothing except the plot-ish thing. I guess I don't own much, I've got a nice pair of boots though!**

**

* * *

**

**A Summer's End**

"Breakfast," Molly Weasley called to four of her children and their friends. Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermoine slowly stumbled down the steep stairs to be confronted with a table laden with dishes. The eldest two sons, Bill and Charlie, were already seated at the table, eyeing off the food eagerly. Percy, her most ambitious son, was absent, as he usually was now days.

Ron's eyes lit up as he realised what he was seeing. "Blimey! There's enough food here to feed all of Hogwarts!" He quickly slid into the closest chair and began piling food onto his plate. His brothers, seeing this as an invitation, began filling their own plates. Fred and George walked to the far side of the table and took seats side by side.

Harry grinned at his friends' enthusiasm and took a seat next to Ron, who was already starting on seconds.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley," he said, as he selected a slice of bacon from the huge pile in the middle of the table.

"Yeah, thanks!" added Hermoine as she scooted her chair a bit closer to Harry's, her eyes not on the food, but something equally delicious.

Harry noticed her intense look and hoped that no one else had.

"You're welcome my dears," Mrs Weasley replied, her face glowing with pride as the piles of food quickly diminished. "You're all going to need your strength. A new year is about to begin and you've all got a lot of hard work to do. Especially you two," she added, glaring at the twins. "I expect you both to come back with decent marks. And I don't want **any** owls from the headmaster!"

Ron, Harry and Ginny grinned through their food. Everyone knew what jokers the twins were. Hermoine gave Fred and George a disapproving look and went back to eating.

The accused however, had other things on their minds. They distractedly agreed with their mother and continued glaring at their plates. After a few minutes of silence, the conversation started and soon turned to school. It continued through breakfast and eventually stopped when Mrs Weasley insisted they stop talking through two walls and a door and actually get ready to leave.

Half an hour later all trunks were packed into the ministry cars that Arthur Weasley had sent to take the teens to the train station. Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Ginny left in the first car, while Fred and George mumbled at having to ride with their mother.

Charlie grinned as he waved them off. "At least you don't have to ride with Crookshanks," he winked at them when their mother wasn't looking.

"Crookshanks at least has some rather fine company," Fred muttered.

"Mmmm…yes, he does," George added thoughtfully.

As the car turned onto a main road, both twins turned to stare out opposite windows. Watching the thick traffic whiz by, two sets of identical blue eyes glazed over. The same eyes had held jealousy and a hint of anger, just that morning, when they watched two of their brothers' friends flirting across the breakfast table.

* * *

**A/N Please review.**

**Little buttony thing to go to next chapter is at the top of the page.**


	2. A Strange Beginning

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: My nice boots.**

* * *

**A Strange Beginning**

"Shove off!"

"No! You shove off!"

Harry grinned. After a quiet start, the twins had finally come back to normal. They were trying to load all their things onto the Hogwarts Express and were failing miserably. Waiting for the twins to get out of the way so he could load his things and get on the train, Harry looked around and realised he was alone. Hermoine and Ginny had wandered off to speak in private, only to be surrounded by a group of Ginny's followers.

Ron, of course, had gone to chaperone and now stood a reasonable distance from Ginny, standing on tiptoes to try and identify every male who so much as spoke to her. Taking the time to look around at his schoolmates, Harry thought there was something different about the group as a whole.

He stood and stared, trying to figure it out.

"_What is it!"_ he thought.

But nothing came. They were still the same old kids,

"_A bit older and better looking_,"

But still the same kids.

"_Kids, hardly. Young adults, yeah!" _

Fred and George had finally finished squabbling and started to load all the other trunks. Harry called Ron over, but he refused to come without first dragging Ginny away from her fan club, which he did with much pleasure. Hermoine followed after Ginny, covering a grin as she listened to the outraged sputters that were coming from her friend. Ron pushed Ginny ahead of him onto the train and leapt in after her. Harry took a step towards the train, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

He turned and found Hermoine's brown eyes staring back at him.

"Are you all ready for this year, Harry?" she asked quietly.

"Um, yeah," he replied uncertainly.

"_Couldn't this have waited for later!"_

"Good!" she chirped and bounded up onto the train. Harry followed. He looked around, and nearly groaned out loud when he realised that she'd done this on purpose.

Now he was stuck with just her for company until they found the rest of their friends. With her in the lead, it could take longer that it should.

"_I wouldn't put it past her. She's been acting really strange these last few_ _weeks." _

"Come on Harry. Let's go find everyone!" She started to the right, but Harry grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I saw them go this way," he reminded her impatiently while pointing to the left.

"_I knew she would do it! Lead me the wrong way just so it would take longer!"_

"Oh right, my mistake," she grinned and gripped the hand he had just been about to drop away from her arm. She pulled him into the first carriage and stopped suddenly. She looked sort of disappointed. Harry looked around and almost laughed. Fred and George had managed to score a carriage closest to one of the boarding doors. He hadn't had to spend too much time alone with her after all.

As soon as they had walked in, Fred and George had both slid in opposite directions, leaving a space on the cushioned bench wide enough for two people.

Now they began to speak at the same time.

"H--"

"H--"

They turned and glared at each other, something so unusual that everyone felt uncomfortable. In the few seconds silence, Harry realised that Hermoine still had a grip on his hand, so he quickly jerked it free. Hermoine glanced back at him with a hurt look on her face, but then the train started to move.

"Are you two gonna sit down or what?" Ron wanted to know. Harry and Hermoine both slid into the space left by Fred and George, as all the other seats were taken.

Hermoine settled herself down next to George and grinned at him. She got along well with all the Weasleys and was treated like part of the family.

This time however, she did not receive a grin in return. More a dismissive glance as George leant around her to glare at Fred. Fred was at the same time leaning around Harry to glare at George. Everyone was put out by their behaviour. The twins were so close they never fought. They finished each other's sentences and often spoke whole sentences in unison. This was nothing unusual, but their reaction to the occurrence was.

No one wanted to be the one to break the silence.

So, for the first time ever, the ride to Hogwarts was a silent one.

* * *

**A/N Please review!**

**xoxox**


	3. Flirting Teens

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters, places, etc. You get the picture!**

**

* * *

**

**Flirting Teens**

The journey to Hogwarts was a hard – and completely silent – one. First the train ride and then the something-drawn carriage ride was punctuated only by everyone getting up so they could change into their robes, and the rustle of clothes as Fred and George moved into a position better fitted to glare at one another.

The most eventful part of the journey was when everyone at last got out of the carriages, and Harry loudly exclaimed about the 'horses' drawing them. He then refused to budge until he knew where they came from. It took Draco Malfoy to move him.

"Hallucinating, eh Potter?" Malfoy said gleefully.

"Wh-no, you can't see them!" Harry stammered.

"See what Potter? Your little fairy friends? Oh, I can see them alright, they're standing right next to you."

Ron started glowing a violent shade of red and began shifting from foot to foot until Ginny put a hand on his arm.

Harry began to step forward and then stopped, looking thoughtful.

"So what are you waiting for Harry! Hex the bastard into next year!" Ron growled, surprised.

Harry came out of his reverie with a start.

"No," he began, "because he's not worth it," he added hastily.

"You're right Harry, we'll come to school next year and there'll be two Malfoys," Hermoine commented softly, her eyes meeting the cold, grey stare of the offending Malfoy. Harry snorted and Ron pretended to gag until Malfoy left with a huff. The Weasleys, Harry, Hermoine and Neville, who had joined them, all began the walk up to the castle.

Suddenly a shriek filled the air. Ginny squealed and Hermoine gasped, while Harry and Ron were already halfway back down to the carriages.

Malfoy was standing in front of one of the harnesses attached to the carriages, with his hand to his mouth, eyes wide.

"_They must have doubled back,"_ thought Ron,

As he saw Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe standing in a group.

"Argh, what are they! I can see them, what are they? Where did they come from?" Malfoy spurted as everyone got closer. Harry walked up to him.

"You can see them? Aren't they strange? What do you think they are?" he looked excited that someone else could see whatever he could see.

Malfoy looked strangely at Harry for a moment, and then burst out laughing. Crabbe and Goyle began sputtering and guffawing behind him.

Harry turned around toward the castle and quickly put some distance between himself and his tormentors.

"_Poor guy. He's screwed up enough as it is. As if he needs that jerk-off Malfoy in his face as well!" _

Ron hurried to catch up with his friends and family as they trotted up the hill.

"_He seems to have someone else in his face anyway."_

Hermoine was trying to cling to Harry as he sped up the hill.

"_Fifth year of school. All the important exams. And she chooses now to start being a girl!"_

The journey was not the only difficult thing. Keeping Fred and George from jumping down each other's throats was rather difficult. However, they all made it through the meal and finally got to the Gryffindor common room, where the twins attempted to separate, only to realise that stalking to their rooms wasn't going to do much. They settled to marching up there separately, both drawing their bed curtains closed so fiercely that the scraping of the metal rings on the steel rod could be heard from the common room.

"Um, well that was pleasant, wasn't it?" Ginny raised a shaped brow, then laughed. Ron nearly choked.

"Fun! I have never in my life seen those two fight, not even when they were kids! And here they are now, glaring at each other, not talking, and **then** ignoring each other! How can you say that's fun? What I want to know is what caused it," he added.

Everyone turned to stare at Hermoine.

"What?" she asked. "I didn't do anything. I never encouraged **either** of them if that's what you're all thinking."

"We know you wouldn't do anything like that Hermoine," Ginny said quietly, "I think we all just need to rest, it's been a long day."

"Is that your remedy for everything?" Ron asked, annoyed, yet still getting up.

"No," Ginny smiled sweetly, "sometimes I like to pull hair out too." Ron put a hand to his hair, which was currently in the process of growing out in defiance of his mother, and then growled when everyone laughed.

"I agree," said Harry, "we do all need a sleep. Classes start tomorrow, and I certainly don't want to be the first to get a detention from Snape."

They all sighed and slowly made their way up to their beds. Soon, they all lay still, thinking about the day.

Fred growled to himself about flirting teens.

"_Can't they keep to themselves? The way they were acting. It was indecent, and in public too! And the way George enticed her to come over and sit next to him on the train, he should know how I feel."_

Ginny growled to herself about flirting teens.

"_Oh gosh, he's just so good-looking. But I know Hermoine likes him and she does have first dibs I 'spose."_

Hermoine growled to herself about flirting teens.

"_I've been trying nearly all summer! He just doesn't seem to notice. I even had to step it up these past few weeks, because he was almost ignoring me! I wish he'd notice that I am actually a girl. I'm sure there's something I can do to prove that to him."_

Harry growled to himself about flirting teens.

"_God, I wish Hermoine would cut it out already. She's making me feel uncomfortable. And the way Fred and George were glaring at me every time she looked at me. And what was Malfoy's cryptic remark about?"_

Ron growled to himself about flirting teens.

"_How can Harry attract girls all the time. He has Hermoine and Ginny at his beck and call. Even when I had pneumonia Ginny didn't fuss over me as much as she fusses over him. Maybe I should get some hints."_

George growled to himself about flirting teens.

"_Can't they keep to themselves? The way they were acting. It was indecent, and in public too! And the way Fred enticed him to come over and sit next to him on the train, I wish he could know how I feel." _

Neville growled to himself about weeds.

"_During summer it's definitely the worst, they sprout up everywhere. At least Grandmother was happy with the garden, it took me nearly all break to finish it. Oh, those daffodils!"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N How do you keep a fool in suspense?**

**I'll tell you next week!**

**No, just kidding! I don't know how long it will take for the chapters to come up, because I put them up as soon as I write them. I guess I'm just a sucker for reviews! (Hint, hint!)**


	4. Realisations

**Realisations**

**Iris: Thanks for reviewing. I hope the growling from George wasn't too** **cryptic. And here's the next chapter!**

I think I replied to everyone else who reviewed, if not sorry!Thanks to everyone who did review!

_Italics are a person's thoughts._ **Sorry, I didn't think to put it in before.**

**Disclaimer: You know – the usual!**

School began as every other year had. Gryffindors complained about their classes with Slytherins and vice versa. The only difference was the pranks. Or the lack of them. The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher wasn't even initiated by Fred and George as all other teachers had been since the twins' arrival. The Gryffindor common room wasn't the relaxing place it once had been, with Fred and George drawing crowds as they told jokes and made fun of the Slytherins.

For the first two weeks, classes went as normal, but with fewer detentions for Ron, Harry and Hermoine, who were all feeling depressed by the atmosphere created by the twin's fight. This in turn made Snape irritable, as it seemed he had a personal quota of detentions to Gryffindors to fill, and was not very pleased at having to hand them out to the first and second year students.

It was after a particularly nasty Potions lesson that Ron drew Harry aside, impatient for Hermoine to walk off to meet the waiting Ginny.

"Mate, I'd be careful of her, she's acting real strange," Ron whispered once Hermoine was out of sight.

"Yeah, I've noticed," Harry replied wryly. A thought popped into his head.

"Ron, you're not jealous, are you?"

Ron looked reasonably stunned. "Jealous? Why would I be jealous? It's Hermoine! She's not even a real girl."

Harry raised an eyebrow in response. Ron gestured rudely in his direction as he walked towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"You know what I mean!" he added over his shoulder, "Now hurry up, or we'll miss lunch."

"Yeah and who wants to face what Hagrid has waiting for us on an empty stomach?" And with that, Harry followed his best friend Ron into the Great Hall.

Only to stop dead as soon as he walked through the doorway.

"Harry, mate, what's wrong?" Ron asked, concerned.

"_I knew there was something different this year. But it's not them, it's me!"_ He quickly scanned the students sitting at the four tables, and was dismayed when his eyes rested on the most unlikely faces.

"_Oh no! What-?" _He scanned the crowd again, and was surprised to notice some things that he'd never seen before. Like the depth in the eyes of one of his year-mates, who had just walked past him. He started when he realised who it was.

"H-A-R-R-Y. Earth to Harry. Mate, what's your problem today?" Ron said waving his hand back and forth in front of Harry's face.

"_You'd never guess!"_

"Nothing, just feeling faint from lack of food I guess."

Ron concern dried up and he smiled.

"I know how you feel. But, I also know how to fix that

He hurried over to the Gryffindor table, then purposely settled himself close to Hermoine, giving Harry no other choice but to sit on the other side of the table, further from Hermoine than she liked.

As Hermoine and Fred glared viciously at Ron, Harry mouthed a quick 'Thank you' at him. Ron winked back and sat comfortably under the glares from his love-struck companions, knowing full well that he couldn't get hurt now, not with all these witnesses around.

Harry completed the day by sticking close to Ron, always keeping him between Hermoine and himself.

Ron followed Harry up to the common room after dinner. Hermoine had retreated to the library, as all three of them had an extra foot of parchment to write up for Potions, on top of the 15 inches the whole class was given.

"For our own good!" Ron had fumed as their teacher had turned to write something up so they could all see.

"I'd like to do a lot of things for my own good!"

"If it has anything to do with Snape, you'll probably end up in Azkaban for life," Hermoine had added.

"Oh, but wouldn't it be worth it?" Ron had asked dreamily. He was broken out of his dream by Harry.

"No, he'd never let you live it down. He would've got you where he probably wants you."

Ron had then growled at them for not allowing them to dream.

Up in the common room, Ron paced nervously in front of Harry, who was starting on the Potions homework.

"Will you sit down? You're making me dizzy," Harry said distractedly.

"Ok, I'll tell you!" Ron collapsed into the closest chair and started biting his knuckles.

"You'll tell me what?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"What I saw! Prepare yourself mate, it could be scary!" Ron leant forward in his chair, so his whisper could be heard by Harry.

"_Not as scary as the rest of today"_

"You'll never guess what I saw in Hermoine's bag! A textbook-"

"Gee, a textbook, never! I'm glad you took your time to tell me that."

Harry growled and went back to his homework.

"It's the page that was marked that scared me. She had it just sitting there, so I opened it to the bookmark, and Harry you're not gonna like this."

"I already don't like textbooks Ron, not much you say will change that."

"The page that was marked had the recipe and method for a love potion!" He sat back and watched Harry.

Harry's arm slid across his parchment, spilling his inkbottle and smearing the words he'd already written. He knocked a pile of books off the table and almost fell out of his chair.

"What!" He asked, standing up too quickly and knocking the light table onto its side.

"_Oh no, oh no oh no oh no oh no!"_

"It's true Harry, I saw it with my own two eyes."

"Nooooooo! This can't happen! Not now, not ever. Especially not now!" Harry got up and took Ron's place, pacing back and forth across the floor.

Many of the younger students glared at him, the older ones just yelled at him to shut-up.

"Ron, what am I gonna do?" he asked desperately.

Just then, George walked into the room. He stopped and looked around with a glare, then his face cleared when he saw his twin wasn't there.

"Why Mr Potter, what troubles you?" he asked, grinning.

"Hermoine wants to use a love potion on Harry," Ron answered when Harry ignored George.

"She wants to what!" he growled, "How is that fair to the rest of us? Why can't she pine over someone who actually likes her? Ron, why can't you date her or something? That way she'd have to leave Harry alone!"

Ron just stared at his brother, who glared at him in reply.

"Well? Go and ask her out or something!"

"None of this is helping!" Harry reminded them, still pacing. "What am I going to do?"

Ron suddenly came to life. He pointed at George.

"Wh-wh-what? You, you said-"

"I know what I said!"

"**What am I going to do!"**

"You said 'us'!"

"**What am I going to-**what?"

"Shut-up Ron!" George yelled, then he stormed out of the common room the way he had come.

"What was that about?" Harry said, suddenly forgetting his own problem, "And what do you mean he said 'us'? When? And what does that have to do with this?"

Ron suddenly grinned.

"Oh, it has every thing to do with your current problem. In fact, I think it just got ten times worse." With that, he marched up to the boys' dormitory, alternating between grinning and shuddering.

"_What? How can that have anything to do with Hermoine and her stupid love potion? If I had of been listening it would have helped, but still. But Ron, if only you knew! My current problem is not Hermoine, rather, a different way of seeing that I seem to have just developed. Oh god, all this just as stupid Voldemort comes back. My luck just gets better and better."_

After finishing his Potions homework, Harry climbed the stairs to the dorm. He stacked his bag and books next to his bed, ready for the next day. Closing his curtains, he got a glimpse of Ron, sprawled across his own bed, asleep yet still grinning. Sighing, he changed and wriggled under the covers.

He was just falling asleep when the scene from lunch flashed across his mind. He groaned when he realised the full implications of what he'd discovered. Then the thought hit him.

"_It's just a different way of seeing, that's all." _

That thought carried him almost all the way to sleep until he remembered Hermoine. He chuckled.

"_Hermoine, you have no chance at all."_

Then he really fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N I might be writing everything in a way too cryptic way, but I love suspense. If you don't get it, you can ask me, in a review or whatever. I like knowing that people are reading my stuff!**


	5. Competition

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, dah, dah, you know.**

**Again, if I'm being too cryptic, just say so! ;)

* * *

**

Competition

"_Oh, goodness. Here he comes, again! Why can't he just leave me alone? I can't ever get Harry alone if Fred's always following me around." _

Hermoine buried her head further into the book she was using to write her Potions homework.

"_What's he doing in the library anyway? I'll bet he can't even read."_

"Hi Hermoine!"

"Oh. Hi Fred."

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Potions homework."

"Oh. What are you writing about?"

"Potions."

"Oh. Yeah."

"_God. At least I can use this conversation to my benefit."_

"Fred, why are you and George fighting?"

"_Stupid question, but at least now he actually truly has to think about what a fool he's being."_

"He's just-we're not-. Because."

"Come on, you guys do everything together. I don't think I've ever seen you two apart, ever! Can't you just make up and _completely forget_ what you're fighting about?

"_No such luck I suppose."_

"Maybe. Anyway, I have a lot of stuff to do, so I'll see you later."

"_I should try that more often. It gets rid of him easy enough."_

Fred wandered around for an hour or so, delaying the time until he had to go to the dorm. Finally, all the lamps were magically doused, the signal that everyone should now be in their common rooms or dorms. He sighed and made his way to the Gryffindor common room.

"_I 'spose I'll have to talk to him about it."_

The common room was still full. It was Friday night after all. Threading his way through the chatting third years, Fred tried to come up with something to say.

"_George, we've never fought before. As much as I like her, I don't want anything to make us fight. I guess you can have her."_

"_Yuck, I sound like a teenage girl. Might as well add a crying number in there as well."_

As he walked into the dorm, he realised everyone else who sleeps in this room was still down stairs.

"_At least if I'm gonna sound like a girl, there'll be no audience." _

George was sitting on the window ledge, looking out. He turned when he heard the door open. Fred decided to get in first.

"George, mate-"

"_Oh great, here it comes. I guess I should get my tissues ready if I can manage the crying bit."_

"George, we've never fought. Not that I can remember anyway," he tried to get a smile out of George, but he just sat there, waiting for Fred to finish.

"I do really like Hermoine. But no one means more to me than my twin brother," he paused, then added, "And because I am a worldly man, I will make a sacrifice," the deep voice he'd put on cracked slightly, "you can have her George. Really, you can."

Silence

"_Come on, at least say that you could never do that to me. Say it, say I can have her."_

Suddenly George burst out laughing.

"You think I want - you think I like Hermoine!" He was almost doubled over with laughter.

"You don't like Hermoine? Then why all those looks? Why pay special attention to her? I noticed, don't think I didn't!"

George was in the process of wiping his streaming eyes. Fred's comment sobered him slightly.

"I wasn't looking at _Hermoine, _Fred." He forced a grin.

"Well then why all those looks? There isn't anyone else to look at like that!" Fred growled.

"_I went all mushy on him and now he's laughing about it. Doesn't even like Hermoine? Whatever!"_

"Um, yeah there is someone to give those looks to," George said nervously.

"Tell me who then!"

"_He better come out with a good excuse. All this fighting has been for nothing!"_

"Grumble, grumble" 

"What?"

"Not what! Who!" George replied, looking offended.

"So who? If you don't tell me right now, I'll hex it outta you! You know I can."

"_Why can't he just come out and say it? It's not like it the end of the world or anything. I just told him who I fancy."_

"Harry," George mumbled, rubbing his hand across his mouth.

"_What! What is he talking about? Harry? Doesn't he know Harry's a guy!"_

"Pardon? I swear I just heard you say 'Harry'," Fred said nervously. 

George glared at him and turned around to look out the window again.

"George, mate come on. I saw the looks you were giving Hermoine. All through summer break. She kinda looked like she was looking at you a bit too. Maybe she fancies you, huh?" Fred ran out of things to say.

George turned to glare at his brother.

"Who was Hermoine with the entire break? Who was she hanging off? And the only looks she was giving out went straight to Harry. I thought you would've been pleased. At least now the competition you thought you had is gone."

"Oh."

"Is that all you can say? Come on Fred. Say something else," Now George was the one pleading.

Silence.

George turned a hurt face back to the window.

Fred cleared his throat.

"Well, um, you're one lucky devil. Because I'm just the gay, er – **guy** to take away **your** competition."

Fred was blushing furiously when George turned around again.

"Thanks mate. And I'd watch out if I were you. Hermoine's planning to use a love potion on Harry, so you better get in quick before he changes his mind about liking her," George said quickly, not meeting Fred's eyes.

"Er- right. Night then."

"Night," George sighed.

* * *

**A/N Please keep reading, I've got more coming!**


	6. New Vision

**Hello!**

**Disclaimer: I so don't own anything, characters, places, etc.**

**Oh, and do I have to put a warning up for slash? Was I meant to? Cuz I didn't, but I guess by now you would figure out that it will end up being slash, but I'm not giving anything away! So, um, slash?**

**Slashslashslashslashslashslash!**

**Sufficiently warned? Ok! Thanks to everyone who reviewed - but, I've decided that I'm going to be evil. I'm not gonna post any more chapters until I get a couple of reviews. So come on, review! It makes me feel loved, and lets me know that I should keep the story going. Cuz otherwise I'm just gonna, I don't know, not write any more. Even if it's just one line, I love reviews, so- PLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSE!**

**And yeah, on with the story. I got a sad case of writer's block for a while, so this chapter may not be the best, in fact it may be pretty lame, but it got me where I wanted to go, so I'll leave it.**

**xoxoxox**

**

* * *

**

**New Vision**

Harry, who was up earlier than normal, decided to go for a walk. It was, after all, Saturday morning, therefore there was no classes.

"_I don't think I'd be able to handle Hermoine this early in the morning. And I don't know if I'd be able to keep what I realised last night off my face if I saw Ron, and that could be disastrous!" _

Harry laughed at the thought of Ron's face if he found out about his 'new way of looking at things'.

He walked partway around the lake, then decided it was too cold to stay outside, so he headed in for breakfast. On his way to the Great Hall, he began using his 'new sight' to see the things he had been missing. There were a lot of attractive teens walking around, even that early in the morning. Harry watched each one of them, examining them, as he made his way through a large breakfast.

"_I guess that's what happens when you spend a lot of time with the same people. You lose your senses. A whole summer with just the Weasleys, and I'm nearly dead to the world. Though I'm not sure I enjoyed coming back to life either."_

He saw two rather attractive teens enter the Hall.

"_How do I even know who's hot and who's not? It's not like I've ever looked before."_

One of the teens left the other to go and sit with his friends at the Hufflepuff table. The other went and sat alone at the Ravenclaw table.

"_Ron'll be coming down soon, I better be gone by the time he gets here."_

Harry got up from the table and walked back out of the Hall, assessing each male he walked past.

"_I didn't realise there were so many good-looking guys here. Now I know why Ginny's always talking about them. There's a lot more good-looking guys than there is chicks."_

He spotted the back of a familiar blond head and groaned.

"_Trust this turd-burger to ruin my day."_

Malfoy turned and looked at Harry. His face immediately covered itself with a sneer.

"Well Potter, where are your little fairy friends? Let them off the leash did we?" Harry flinched at the mention of 'fairy' but then reminded himself that Malfoy had already used that insult weeks ago. He was just too stupid to think of another one.

"What is it with you and fairies Malfoy? Hoping to join their ranks?" Harry lashed out blindly, his mind fixed on the one word.

_fairyfairyfairyfairyfairyfairyfairyfairyfairyfairyfairyfairyfairyfairyfairyfairy_

Malfoy flushed, his porcelain-like skin showing the colour off brightly.

"_He does look a bit like a fairy I guess." _

"As if Potter, I wouldn't join your side in anything," Malfoy hissed viciously.

"_This is stupid, I have way more important things to be doing than this." _

"You wouldn't leave me hanging would you Malfoy?" Harry asked with a wink. He'd probably regret it later, Malfoy would no doubt shoot his mouth off about this, but right now, he didn't care. He walked off without giving Malfoy a chance to reply, expecting to hear some remark follow him up the stairs. Instead, he heard nothing. At the first landing, he looked down. Malfoy was still standing there, mouth open. Harry grinned.

"_He does make quite a pretty picture. A dickhead, to be sure, but a pretty one all the same. What is that law? Innocent until proven guilty? Well, there's plenty of proof that Malfoy is a dickhead, so he's definitely guilty of that."_

Harry smiled grimly at his own folly. Who even needed to think about whether Malfoy was a dickhead or not? He walked slowly up the stairs, being careful to miss the trick one.

He had his head down, thinking about what he should do.

"_Should I tell Ron? He's my best friend, but he's a guy. He might freak out. Like I'd ever think of him like that. He's like a brother. Yuck!"_

Not watching where he was going, Harry inevitably got knocked down by someone who was coming down the stairs, but also not watching where they were going. As Harry was pin-wheeling his arms to try and keep his balance, he heard a surprised cry and someone stopped him from falling.

He gripped onto the arms that had caught him and found himself looking up into George Weasley's face. When George saw who he had caught, he blushed and let go of the two handfuls of the front of Harry's robe he had managed to grab. Harry, his balance not fully regained, stumbled and fell down the last dozen steps he had just climbed. In a heap at the bottom, he groaned.

George ran down the steps and tried to help him up.

"What'd you do that for, you clutz? You had me. I think I sprained my ankle," Harry added as he tested the offending ankle while George held most of his weight.

"Sorry Harry, you just startled me. Is your foot alright?"

"Yeah, I 'spose-ouch, no. I think I'll have to go to Madam Pomfrey."

"I'm really sorry, do you want me to help you get there?"

"Yeah, if you could. I don't really want to hop the next thousand steps."

George snorted. He tried to help Harry up the stairs, but it was a tedious process. Harry moved so he had the banister on his left. He held onto George's right shoulder with his right hand, while his left hand gripped the banister. George hesitated, then wrapped his left arm around Harry's waist, while his other hand held onto Harry's right wrist.

Slowly they made their way up to the next landing, where Harry had to stop and rest.

"I'm really sorry Harry, I didn't mean to let go," George began.

"No, no it's fine, really. I just wish it had of been on a day I had Potions, at least then something good would have come of it," Harry replied.

They had just started moving again when Harry tripped on his laces. He let go of the banister on his left and grabbed onto George's right shoulder. George let go of Harry's wrist and tried to steady him, with a hand on his waist. At that very moment, Fred came around the corner, and stopped when he saw Harry and George. He took in the two boys, standing almost face on, George with his hands around Harry's waist and Harry with his hands on George's shoulders. He paused for a moment, then grinned.

"Nice to see you're being so accommodating, Harry," Fred commented.

George blushed and tried to take a step back, but Harry was holding on to him.

"Harry hurt his ankle, I'm just helping him to Madam Pomfrey," George explained quickly.

"Well, if anyone asks, that's what I'll tell them," Fred said as he walked past. He whispered "Nice work," to George as he continued down the steps Harry and George had just come up.

Harry slowly let go of George as he tried to keep his sore foot off the ground.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked quietly.

"N-nothing," George replied quickly, his colour still high.

"Well, at least you two are talking again."

"Yeah. Come on Harry, we're almost there."

The two boys slowly limped their way to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey promptly took care of Harry's torn ligament. She asked him how he got it, and he just grinned.

George answered for him. "I bumped into him, and he fell down the stairs."

"With a bit of help," Harry added quietly when Madam Pomfrey shooed them out the door. George raised his arms.

"Look, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to!"

Harry laid a hand on his arm and laughed.

"I'm joking! Seriously, it's fixed now anyway."

George laid a hand over Harry's, then quickly pulled away.

"I'm starving. I'm was on my way to breakfast before I got sidetracked. I-I'm just going to go down there now, before I miss out," he said.

He nearly ran from Harry, taking the steps two at a time. Harry shrugged, then continued on up to the Gryffindor common room, which would hopefully be uninhabited by Hermoine.

Harry walked into the common room and sank into one of the chairs on the far side of the room, in front of the fire. The glowing flames warmed him and he closed his eyes slowly, reveling in the feel of his muscles relaxing under the heat. He was just falling asleep when a weight situated itself in his lap.

"Harry!" A chirpy voice exclaimed. "I've got something for you!"

Harry tensed, and prayed he was dreaming. He cracked open one eye slowly.

And groaned.

Sitting in his lap, holding a steaming mug, was Hermoine Granger.

* * *

**Please review, or I won't post any more chapters!**

**Please?**

**xoxox**


	7. Love Potion

**Love Potion**

**Thanks to Black Roses, Divine Darkness and Becca, who have been reviewing all the way through this story! This chapter is dedicated solely to you! Love you guys!**

"Hermoine, what do you want?" Harry asked nervously, last night's conversation still lurking in his mind.

"I just came to give you a drink, Harry. You look like you need it!"

Hermoine said happily.

"_And you better drink it too. I had to nick some of the ingredients from Snape's store," _she thought to herself

"Uh, Hermoine, I'm not really thirsty, thanks all the same." Harry squirmed, trying to dislodge her. But she was stuck tight.

"Oh, come on. I made it especially for you!"

Harry looked decidedly unhappy about this. He kept wriggling, trying to get Hermoine off him. His movements seemed to have quite the opposite effect. Finally, he just shoved her off him and leapt to his feet with a sigh.

Hermoine looked like she was about to cry.

"_He just rejected me, just like that! I'm a girl, how come he's not being nice to me?"_

Harry glared at her and left, marching up to the boys' dormitory and locking the door.

Hermoine slammed the mug down hard on the closest table, some of the potion sloshing onto her hand.

"_That's IT! I am NOT stupid, nerdy, Miss-Know-It-All Hermoine Granger any more. I am Hermoine Granger, a female, who is going to get the guy she wants, even if that guy is Harry Potter!"_

With that, Hermoine too marched up to her dorm, intent on her plan.

Ron walled into the common room from breakfast not too long after and was surprised to see neither Harry nor Hermoine there.

"_I'm surprised she's not here doing homework. I guess she's at the library,"_ he thought.

He trudged further into the room, still sleepy, and filled the chair Harry had recently vacated. He slumped as far down into the chair as he could, before something caught his eye. Hermoine's favourite mug was sitting on the table, liquid dripping from it onto the floor. Ron was suspicious straight away.

"_No one ever drinks out of that cup except her, she got it from her parents, and she would never leave it just lying around!"_

He leant over to the cup and looked inside. The fire light wasn't bright enough that he could tell the colour of the drink, but he could smell the cinnamon.

"_A love potion! Oh no, what if Harry's had some?"_

He looked closer. There was too much still left in the cup for someone to have had much and that added to the puddle forming on the carpet, it was unlikely Harry had drunk any.

Suddenly, Ron grinned.

"_This is going to be so much fun. She's going to regret trying to fool_ _Harry!"_

Ron, like his friends, left the common room quickly, though in a much better mood. He grinned again as he stepped through the portrait hole, being careful to not spill any potion in his hands.

Fred, being Fred, knew immediately that something was wrong with George.

"Mate, what's up? Did I embarrass Harry?" He looked at his twin and wriggled his eyebrows.

"You idiot Fred! What the hell were you trying to do? You can't go saying things like that in public!" George whispered fiercely at his brother as he sat down.

"Whoa, hold it. What are you talking about? It was hardly public. It was you, me and Harry. It didn't seem like it would be news to any of us!"

Fred looked surprised at his brother's outburst and was honestly upset that he didn't know what he had done wrong.

"Fred, I was serious when I said that he hurt his foot. It wasn't just some excuse!" George groaned loudly as he filled his plate. If he ate a lot now, he could hide even longer up in his dorm.

"Oh. Gee, I'm sorry, mate. I thought you were just embarrassed about me walking into it," Fred apologised.

"That's ok, I didn't mean to go off," George sighed. He knew that it wasn't Fred's fault, he was just tense.

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the other conversations going on around them. Fred stood up and looked down at George.

"I'm just gonna go upstairs, I have homework to do. If I get ahead now, the professors will be so shocked that I've done anything that they won't notice what I've put on their chairs."

George looked at Fred for a moment, before sighing.

"Good luck," he said.

"I don't need luck, I'll just use my brains!" Fred replied.

George looked up at his twin. "You know what I mean," he growled.

"You know me too well," Fred answered with a grin. He walked away from the table, and at the doors, turned.

"I'll take your luck!" He yelled as he went looking for Hermoine.

Just as Fred left the Hall, Ron came hurrying in. He spotted George and ran to him.

"You'll never guess what I found!" George nodded distractedly.

"A love potion," Ron persisted. George's head snapped up.

"What?" He asked.

"A love potion," Ron repeated.

"For who?" George asked.

Ron leaned forward. "I don't know who it was for, but who it came from is in the potion," he whispered.

"Oh, it's one of those ones? The type where you put hair or something n it? So whoever drinks it loves the person they're meant to, not just the first person they see?" Ron nodded, impressed by his brother's knowledge.

"So who is it from?" George asked quietly, now curious.

"I-I don't know, I just found it," Ron lied.

George, suddenly pulled from his self-pity, came back to normal. The prankster in him awoke.

He whooped.

"This is gonna be great! Oh, we can have so much fun with this!" He lapsed in to silence, his mind ticking over. Ron stayed quiet, cradling the mug, understanding that genius was at work.

"Where did you find it?" George asked finally.

"In the Gryffindor common room," Ron answered quickly. It seemed to be what George wanted to hear, because his face spilt with a grin. He grabbed Ron by the front of his shirt and pulled him across the table.

"If you weren't my brother, I would kiss you right now!"

Ron flinched.

George ignored him and shot to his feet.

"Come my young accomplice, we have work to do," George said wickedly, a glint in his eye. 


	8. Plan 'A'

**A/N Ok. well first, sorry for being so long to update. I was waiting for more reviews before updating and then I got caught up in another story. (I would love you if you read that one too!) Thanks to everyone who reviewed and for those who didn't glare and step on their foot do it this time!**

**I was intending on putting up another chapter as well as this one, but it doesn't seem to want to let me, so-**

**I'll just go a fight with my computer while you read on!**

**Plan 'A'**

Ron and George spent the rest of the day seeking out and spying on their victim. Ron was completely ecstatic at his part in the prank. George piled praise on him all day, although he wondered out loud as to who would make the banned potion. Ron shifted nervously every time this was mentioned and changed the subject quickly.

Finally, just before dinner, George decided exactly how they were going to go about their little plan.

"The only thing we need to work out is how we're going to get into the room," George commented after explaining everything to Ron. Ron's face lit up as he remembered something.

"Meet me in the third floor bathroom, I've got the perfect thing!" he exclaimed before running off. He bolted up the stairs and hissed the password at the Fat Lady, who sniffed and reluctantly swung open.

Sneaking quietly through the common room up into the dorms, Ron silently apologised for what he was about to do.

"_You'll thank me later, Harry,"_ he thought as he lifted the lid on Harry's chest. He rummaged around in the contents until his hand felt along the bottom, where he found what he was looking for. He pulled the cloak out, being careful to not disturb everything too much, in case Harry should get suspicious too early. He nearly left, but had a second thought and reached back into the chest, pulling out a wrinkled piece of parchment. Tucking it inside his robe, Ron left the common room and made his way to the bathroom, where he was to meet George.

George looked excitedly at Ron as he entered the bathroom, which George had hexed, so that everyone who came in fell over and slipped out of the door. Ron's feet were pulled out from underneath him and he landed heavily on the floor and was sliding along the ground towards the door until George muttered the counter-curse. Ron immediately stopped moving and glared up at George.

"What was that for?" he asked grouchily.

"Well, I didn't want anyone else to be in here until after we'd gone," George said as he rolled his eyes at his brother's density. Ron blushed, but grinned.

"Oh, yeah."

"So, what is it?" George asked excitedly. He tried to look at Ron's hands, which had been shoved inside his robes.

Ron ripped his hands out of his robes and flicked them up over his shoulders. George stared stupidly at him until he saw that most of Ron's body had disappeared.

"Holy shit mate! Where the hell'd you get that!" George moved forward to stroke the invisibility cloak, an awed expression on his face.

"It's heaps better than the Map," he whispered. Ron grinned and pulled out the parchment.

"But together they're even better," he laughed, straightening out the Marauder's Map. They began to excitedly point out and go over their plan, muttering to themselves about lazy professors.

"How are we going to get into the staff room if they all gather there?" Ron exclaimed after they'd watched the Map for a few minutes.

"That's what it's there for," George pointed out, fingering the folds of the cloak distractedly.

"Well, at least we have a better chance with the cloak," Ron growled. He started when George yelped.

"Go! We're going now! Go!" George jumped to his feet with the parchment in his hands, twitching nervously as he waited for Ron to stand. Ron stood quickly and George grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him out of the bathroom. Once they were out in the hall, George broke into a run, heading for the Professors' lounge. Ron sprinted to catch up with him and almost sent both of them flying when he bumped into George, who had stopped at the corner. George was staring at the Map, grinning. Ron peered over his shoulder and also grinned.

Running down the hall in front of the Professors' lounge was a little figure labelled 'Fred Weasley'. Half a dozen professors were giving chase, but their prey was still in the room. The brothers stuffed away the Map, then hurried the rest of the way to the lounge, being careful to avoid any professors. When they reached the hall they had just seen Fred run down, they slipped behind a suit of armour, who protested the intimacy.

Ron pulled the cloak out from under his robes and flicked it over both of them. George stepped closer and kept sending worried glances at his feet. He decided to stoop, if only to appease his own mind that nobody could see him.

Carefully they shuffled towards the lounge door, which had thankfully been left open in the rush. Sliding in the door, they entered just as their victim put down the cup of tea they'd been drinking and headed towards the door on the opposite side of the room, which had been labelled 'Professors' Bathroom' on the Marauder's Map. George hissed in his effort not to laugh at their good luck.

Treading carefully, they made their way over to the low table that held the cup of tea. George reached out an arm, concealed by the cloak, and poured half the potion into the mug.

They'd agreed to only use half. It wouldn't do to have the Professor molesting Hermoine in the middle of the classroom, plus, if they filled the cup too much, it might be noticed. They were just about to turn around and leave, when several professors came striding through the door. Ron almost cursed and dragged George into the darkest corner, and amidst the talking, their footsteps weren't noticed.

Professor Trelawney sighed dramatically and slumped into the closest armchair. She was wailing and moaning about terrible youths, who would be paid back for their evil deeds. The other professors ignored her, so she gave up her ranting and grabbed a mug off the table. She looked into it and saw it was full, so she gulped down one mouthful and was going for a second, when someone called her name. She set the mug down on the table and stood up, straightening her shawls.

A nervous first year student looked around from the lounge door. Trelawney pushed her huge glasses further up her nose and walked from the room, announcing that the first year was lucky to have the privilege of escorting her back to her rightful domain.

The other professors rolled their eyes and got back to discussing the latest prank that had drawn their attention. Ron and George fidgeted in the corner, trying to keep silent, while checking that the cloak was still completely covering their forms.

Finally, the chosen subject of the current prank returned from the bathroom, stood by the low table and proceeded to gulp down their seemingly untouched mug, grimacing at the cold tea.

Ron and George could hardly contain their excitement.

Suddenly one of the professors mentioned the time and they all groaned, but headed out, not willing to miss the last meal of the day. After a few minutes, George poked Ron in the back and they headed out of the lounge. Ron was shaking with excitement and nearly dropped the cloak. George pulled him behind the suit of armour and took the cloak, stuffing it into his robes.

The brothers headed towards the closest bathroom, both walking with measured steps, quivering with the glee of their achievement. George reached the bathroom first and flung himself through the door. Ron followed suit and after a moment, they were both rolling around the floor in fits of laughter. Both were extremely happy with their success, and were reliving the moment that they saw Severus Snape gulp down the last of his tea.

**Come on guys! Review, review, review!**

**xoxoxox**


	9. Plan 'B'

**Yay for me! I got it to work this time! So you all have two chapters to read! Say you love me! Please review!**

**Plan 'B'**

After Harry's rejection, Hermoine marched up the stairs to the dorm, slammed the door shut and threw open her chest, pulling everything out and discarding it when it didn't meet her approval. She growled and moaned as she neared the bottom, not having found what she wanted. When she reached the bottom, and all that was left in the chest was an old bag, and she still hadn't found what she wanted, she sat back on her heels and groaned.

Because of her stubbornness, she didn't have anything that would be remotely suitable for the new Hermoine. Suddenly, she sat up and reached inside the chest, drawing out the old bag. The bag was the place she put unwanted gifts. Hopefully it would have what she needed.

Clearing a space on the floor, Hermoine tipped the contents of the bag on the floor and grinned.

"_Perfect," she thought._

She grabbed a shirt that had been a birthday present from Fred, which he'd given to her over the summer holiday. She grimaced when she remembered the expectant look he'd given her when she'd unwrapped it.

"Are you going to try it on Hermoine?" He'd asked.

She'd tried frantically to think of an excuse that would get her out of trying on the hideous shirt.

"Um, don't you think it's a bit chilly for something like this?" she'd replied, trying to ignore the disappointment in his eyes.

Shoving the rest of her clothes back into the chest, she closed he curtains around her bed and pulled off the shapeless sweater she'd been wearing. Looking down on herself, she sighed.

"_I never thought I'd reduce myself to this," she thought to herself._

She pulled on the bright pink shirt – the main reason for her dislike – and pulled at the seams until it sat on her properly.

"_How am I meant to move in this thing?"_

Sneaking into the bathroom, her robes covering her shirt and her pockets full of make-up, Hermoine locked the door behind her and turned to stare at the mirror.

She nearly gasped out loud. The shirt was so bright that it nearly burned her eyes and was so tight it looked like a second skin. Groaning, she emptied out her pockets onto the bench surrounding the basin.

"_Now I know why I didn't try this approach before. Look at all this rubbish! I'm meant to smear this all over my face? And the shirt! I'm surprised I can breathe in it."_

She stopped sorting through the make-up and turned sideways in the mirror.

"_At least staying with the Weasley's didn't change too much,"_ she decided, running her hands down her flat stomach.

"_Thank God for self-control. If I ate everything that got put in front of me, they would've had to roll me here!"_

"You should wear things like that more often, you've got the shape for it," Ginny said as she came out of the cubicle and washed her hands. Hermoine stared at her in horror and blushed, trying to stand in front of the make-up.

"Come on Hermoine, it's me! If you wanted help, you should've just asked," Ginny added when she saw Hermoine's blush. She began going through the make-up, pushing it in to piles.

"You should probably try to steer clear of pinks, although the green would bring out the colour of your eyes," Ginny began pulling out different eyeshadows, holding against Hermoine's face. Hermoine looked at all the different colours and sighed. The make-up, along with the shirt, had all been things she hadn't wanted. At least they were coming in handy eventually.

Hermoine looked back at Ginny and was surprised to see the younger girl staring at her with a frown on her face.

"What?" she asked uncertainly.

"No. Get it off. The colour of that ghastly thing makes you look sick. You look like you're about to faint," Ginny told her. Hermoine hesitated, but under Ginny's glare, obeyed.

Ginny grinned.

"Now to work," she said as she pulled Hermoine's hair back off her face and began setting up the make-up. Hermoine saw the determined look in her friend's eyes and stayed silent.

When Hermoine left the bathroom, she looked like a completely different girl. Ginny had lent her a tight fitting shirt in dark green that brought the green out of her hazel eyes. Hermoine miraculously already owned a pair of jeans, which Ginny had magically altered to snugly fit her trim hips and thighs. Her hair was as sleek as it ever would be, held down with numerous spells and many more hair products, but still with waves that flicked over her shoulders. Her make-up was neutral browns, applied skillfully by Ginny in a way that emphasised Hermoine's large eyes, with a touch of colour to her face to sharpen her cheekbones.

She walked out of the bathroom, turning her head away from open stares until Ginny poked her in the ribs. She glanced at her friend and grinned shyly, then pulled back her shoulders and tipped her head back to it's usual place. Taking the steps two at a time, she made her way into the common room, swinging her hips slightly the way Ginny had shown her. She'd yet to master it, but she was coming along quite nicely. Most of the males in the room looked at her like they'd never seen her before, while the females looked from the guys to Hermoine, some glaring, some obviously approving of the change she'd made.

"_He'd better be in here,"_ Hermoine thought. Casting a quick glance around the room, she saw that he wasn't.

"_Oh, rats! Well, thanks Ginny, you just helped me take the first step in my master plan!"_

She grinned and shook her head ruefully. Now she was beginning to sound like Fred and George. 'Master plan' indeed! However, any sort of plan, especially one like this, needed some sort of subject.

Her mood changing slightly, Hermoine went out to find hers, her hips swinging, an definite glint in her eye.

Harry spent the entire day hidden in the dorm, wishing he could figure out what was happening.

"_What the heck has gotten into Hermoine? She knows better than any of us why love potions are banned in the school. She studies continuously, she's read nearly every book in the library. I know that at least two of them have stories about what can happen when love potions are used, and neither ended out well! What was she thinking!"_ He lay on his bed, mulling this over, until he realised how hungry he was. He checked his watch and started. It was a few hours past lunchtime and with an early breakfast, Harry was ravenous.

"_I didn't realise it was so late!"_

"Dobby?" He whispered. "Doooobbbbbyyy."

"Yes sir, mister Harry Potter sir?" Dobby appeared with a pop and bowed.

"What can I do for you sir?"

"Sorry to take you away from your work, but could you possibly manage something for me to eat?" Harry asked, knowing the answer.

"Sir! Of course sir! No need to say sorry to Dobby sir. Dobby is here for mister Harry Potter always, sir! Dobby will bring you food sir!" And with another pop, he vanished.

Harry grinned and laid back on bed. _"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." _

After about a minute, Dobby popped back into the room, a tray floating before him.

"Dobby hopes this is good enough for Harry Potter. Some of the other house elves yelled at Dobby for taking it, but Dobby told them off. 'It is for mister Harry Potter' Dobby says. They still yell, so Dobby stick them to the floor," he noticed the way Harry's eyes widened at this and added quickly. "Dobby will unstick them sir! Dobby will go do it now! Eat well mister Harry Potter sir!" Again, he disappeared with a pop.

Harry laughed and pulled the floating tray onto the bed. It was heavier than it looked.

Harry groaned when he pulled the domed lid off the tray. There was mountains of food, all shrunken to fit on the tray. He picked up a drumstick the size of his thumb and nearly dropped it when it grew to almost twice the size of his hand. He looked at all the food and a gleeful grin spread across his face. With all this food at his disposal, there was no reason at all to leave the comfort – and safety – of his bed for at least the rest of the day, maybe even until Monday.

"_No reason at all,"_ he thought dreamily, and was surprised when the image of a pale and freckled hand laid across his arm swam through his mind.

"_No reason at all?"_ he repeated to himself, uncertainty creeping into his mind's voice.

**Review! I demand it!**

**(It'll make you feel better!)**


	10. Fairy Fairy Fairy

**Fairy Fairy Fairy**

**This is totally for everyone who has reviewed! I forgot about this story when life got very hectic (glares at school assignments) and only just found the file again on my computer. I am very sorry I had such a long absence. Ok, so it was more than an absence, more like MIA, but I'm back now...? **

**(hands out cookies to reviewers thanks guys!)**

Neville ventured out to the greenhouses, hoping to find in its depths a plant that wasn't too dangerous, so he could practice a little. He wandered down the aisles between the sturdy work benches, and nearly lost his hand when a rather nasty fly-trap decided that it's current diet was a little plain. He squeaked and jerked his hand back, but the sound was masked by the heavy, humid air that resided inside the greenhouses. He continued down the aisle, until he heard shuffling and he twitched, not wanting to endanger any other part of his body.

When he realised that he wasn't in any immediate danger, Neville carefully inched forward, peering between the tall plants that were located at the far end of the greenhouse. He started when he saw Malfoy sitting on a filthy bench, cooing to numerous plants that were arranged around him.

"Join their ranks?" Malfoy whispered. "No. I couldn't. Here at Hogwarts where my reputation proceeds me? That would just be plain stupidity!"

Neville, not the brightest boy there ever was, settled down to listen to Malfoy's ponderings.

He sat and listened for half an hour, while Malfoy argued back and forth with himself. He spoke of 'Him' and 'them'. Neville began to get frightened as his mind slowly – ever so slowly – ticked over the implications of this. His stomach growled and he was about to leave when Malfoy chuckled.

"Well, the invitation was put forward to me. It would be rude to ignore it," he laughed again. "They better watch out. Draco Malfoy is joining their ranks!"

Neville scrambled quietly out of the greenhouses as Malfoy laughed to himself.

"Hermoine, Harry, Ron!" Neville shouted as he ran into the common room. Several students sat up and looked around for the source of the noise. Many of them realised it was Neville and turned back to their conversations muttering.

Ginny stood up and walked away from her conversation.

"Neville, what's wrong?" she asked. Neville grabbed her arm and dragged her into a corner.

"It's Malfoy! He's joining them!" he whispered frantically.

"Malfoy?" Ginny asked, disgust creeping into her voice. "What about him?"

Neville put his hands on his knees and panted.

"He's going to join them!" he gushed. Ginny sighed and placed her hands on her hips, then shifted her weight to one foot.

"He's joining who, Neville?"

"Them! He's joining them! The Death-Eaters! He said he was going to join their ranks and that they'd better watch out!" Pleased with finally getting this out, Neville slumped against the wall and slid down to the ground, puffing and wringing his hands.

"Well come on then! You can't sit down, we have to go find Harry!"

And with that, Ginny dragged Neville out of the common room, up to the boys' dormitory.

"Harry! Harry!" Ginny cried.

_Oh, god what now? I hope she isn't helping Hermoine look for me._

"Oh, Harry, we have to tell you!" Neville was dragged into the room behind Ginny and called to Harry. Ginny stopped abruptly at the end of Harry's bed and Neville bumped into her, knocking her onto the bed and into Harry. Harry yelped and tried to lift the tray of food out of the way, but failed. Ginny's weight knocked the tray out of Harry's hands and sent it flying towards the head of the bed. Harry grimaced and cringed, waiting for the food to explode. The tray hit the bed head and the food went everywhere. Some of it slid off the tray and plopped on the bed, growing larger as it fell. Most of it was flung into the air and came to land somewhere on Harry's bed, where it grew rapidly. The overall effect was somewhat overwhelming for Neville, who saw all the food exploding to ridiculous sizes, almost hiding Harry from view.

Harry got a glanced at the looks on Ginny's and Neville's faces and burst out laughing, his giggles shaking the bed and threatening to dislodge the mountain of food that balanced there. Ginny stood and stared at Harry and the food, before remembering why she was in the boys' dorm in the first place.

"Harry! Stop it! There's something serious going on!" Ginny cried. Neville peered over her shoulder and whispered to Harry.

"Harry, where did you get all the food from?" Harry grinned and offered a somewhat squashed pudding to Neville. Neville's eyes widened at the size of it and he took it slowly, examining it from all angles. It was twice as big as his head and probably three times as dense. He took it over to his bed and curled up with it, preparing to devour it. Harry stifled a laugh at Neville's predictable beahviour, then stared suspiciously at Ginny.

"What do you want Ginny?" he asked, wary of her answer. Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed Harry by his shirt and dragged him over to the corner furthest from Neville.

"Neville just told me that he heard Draco Malfoy saying he was going to join the Death Eaters!" Harry's face filled with distrust at the mention of his rival's name.

"I knew it!" he cried and began pacing up and down the dorm room.

"We have to do something to let Dumbledore know. He won't believe us unless we have proof!"

"What do you mean, he won't believe us?" Ginny asked, surprise written all over her face. "He's a Malfoy, of course he's going to be a Death Eater!"

Harry shook his head and ran his hands through his hair, sighing heartily.

"No, he won't. Dumbledore always believes the best in everyone, even if it is Draco Malfoy. We have to actually have proof."

Ginny sighed and dropped onto Harry's bed, twisting her hair between her fingers.

"But what are we going to do?" she wailed, worried about Harry's pessimistic attitude.

"We need Hermoine-" Harry began. He realised what he was saying and snapped his mouth shut, hoping Ginny wouldn't say anything. But the look in Ginny's eyes was enough to worry him. She looked infinitely please with his declaration and obviously agreed that Harry needed Hermoine.

Harry glared at her, before putting on his cloak and walking out of the dorm. Ginny watched him walk away and sighed, then helped herself to the good-looking chicken salad that was sitting on Harry's pillow.

_Where is he? _Hermoine wanted to scream. She'd spent ages in the bathroom with Ginny, letting her smear make-up all over her face, and now she couldn't even find the one person that she wanted to impress.

_I want to impress him? Merlin, what have I turned into?! _Hermoine shook her head at her folly and continued stalking the halls. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she almost pounced on the approaching figure.

"Harry! I've been looking all over for you!" she called out. She felt a it self-conscious, but with all the appreciative stares she'd managed to collect as she paced the halls, she figured Harry wouldn't mind looking at her. He was, after all, male.

"Hi Hermoine," Harry began cautiously. His eyes flicked to her chest, but just as quickly returned to her face.

"_All that effort, wearing this horrendous shirt and that's_ it_?"_ Hermoine narrowed her eyes, trying to remember some of the things Ginny had told her.

"Hermoine, it seems we've got trouble," Harry said, hoping he could completely steer her away from her unnerving new obsession. "Malfoy has decided that he wants to join the Death Eaters."

"Well duh, Harry," she said, rolling her eyes, exasperated. "He's a _Malfoy_."

"That's what Ginny said," he muttered, "But we really need to do something about it, get proof or something. Dumbledore can't ignore us if we have proof!" Harry tried to convey his feeling of importance, but could see Hermoine wasn't quite getting it.

Hermoine sighed and looked at Harry, before dropping her eyes and shaking her head.

"Go get your cloak and we'll see what we can find out," she finally said, defeated. Harry's need to fight evil everyday was exhausting. The fiasco with the evil pudding at the Weasley's was something she never wanted to be repeated.

"How did you find this out anyway?" she queried. Harry's sheepish expression confused her until she heard his response.

"Neville told us," he said.

"Wh-?!" she spluttered. Males. She'd never understand them. She sighed again as she followed Harry to the common room, knowing that at least she'd have another chance to catch his interest.

(whispers) press the button...


End file.
